50 Enchanting Moments
by crystalorb
Summary: 50 themes that describe Ruby and Sapphire's enchanting moments together.


**Title:** 50 Enchanting Moments  
**Fandom:** Pokémon Special  
**Characters:** Ruby & Sapphire  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Nothing much, unless you count in a kiss.  
**Summary:** 50 themes and 50 sentences that describe Ruby and Sapphire's enchanting moments together.  
**Author's Note:** This theme set alpha was taken from **1sentence** because I'd thought that it would be fun to write. Maybe later on, I'll try the other sets, or just writing a full fanfic for each theme. 8Db

#01 COMFORT  
Whenever she was feeling down and could feel that tears were gathering in her eyes, he had always been there by her side to comfort her until she was in the mood to bicker again.

#02 KISS  
He pulled her closer and kissed her right on the lips to shut her up when she asked him about their confession.

#03 SOFT  
She loved tossing her soft pillows towards the boy when he makes rude remarks about her because she cares too much of what he thinks of her.

#04 PAIN  
When he fell asleep in her arms, she saw the scar of Salamence's claw on his head and gently touched it, her heart aching as she imagined how painful it must have been for him back then.

#05 POTATOES  
In returning the favour of her dragging him to buy groceries in the wet market, he made the most delicious curry potato puffs just for her to eat.

#06 RAIN  
She still didn't mind walking down the streets in the rain despite the boy always nagging her to stay dry, until the day when he didn't care anymore and accompanied her in the rain.

#07 CHOCOLATE  
She told herself that she wouldn't be giving the lad who had practically forgot all about their confession any chocolate during Valentine's Day but the day before it, she had stayed up all night long to make sure she had made the best chocolate for him to taste, if he deliberately asked some from her, in which he did; and she'd clarified that she didn't make any as a poorly-wrapped box accidentally slipped out from her hands.

#08 HAPPINESS  
Ruby found out that each and every moment he spent with her always gives him a warm and fuzzy sensation, and only did he know the true definition of happiness.

#09 TELEPHONE  
His heart missed a beat when he heard the telephone ring and rushed to answer it immediately, saying "Hello?" a few times over the phone when all he heard was silence at the other end – he wondered if it was a prank call – but ten seconds later, a familiar giggling voice was heard.

#10 EARS  
She didn't tell him that she had pierced her ears, and he didn't notice it at first, not until they attended a party organized by the local community in which he'd found a pair of beautiful sapphire-blue dolphin-shaped orbs dangling from her ears.

#11 NAME  
Whenever he was feeling blissful – especially after winning another Pokémon contest, he would picture himself celebrating with a familiar girl, and he would whisper her name over and over again while silently wishing that he could share this joyous moment with her.

#12 SENSUAL  
He always loved the way the wind blows her hair and the way her skirt sways whenever she turns around to acknowledge him, and often longs to run his fingers through her brown, silky hair if she'd let him.

#13 DEATH  
When Sapphire found out that Ruby had been secretly taking photos of her as his daily basis, the young lad was as good as dead.

#14 SEX  
She was clueless when the boy mentioned that word by accident and she'd clung on to him until he told her the meaning of it and when he was done with explaining, the two of them were already on a bed and under the same blanket.

#15 TOUCH  
Electricity flows through her body when he grabs her hand so firmly to persuade her to try out one of the pretty dresses in a shopping mall and his legs grow numb when she tilts her head coyly to lean on his shoulder after a tiring day of shopping.

#16 WEAKNESS  
She is clear by the fact that his presence gives her strength but to him, his greatest weakness was her, and only her.

#17 TEARS  
Ever since the Salamence incident, Sapphire vowed never to cry again, for she will indirectly hurt the people who strive hard to protect her, and Ruby had vowed to never make her cry again; but he knew it clearly that his return to Goldenrod City would bring tears to her eyes.

#18 SPEED  
He knew that he will never win her by means of speed but he still challenged her to a little race in which the loser would have to give the winner a treat, and he had already planned what treat he would be giving to Sapphire.

#19 WIND  
As the autumn breeze blows, Ruby holds on tight to his hat so that it would not fly off, but Sapphire reassures him that the sight of the scar doesn't terrify her anymore; instead, it gives her strength to move on and become stronger in order to protect those people who are important to her.

#20 FREEDOM  
She could do absolutely anything when he was with her and little did she know that those days were the days that actually made Ruby forget how to spell the word 'sad'.

#21 LIFE  
Ruby found the true meaning of life when she was there to support him during one of his Pokémon contests despite calling him a sissy every now and then.

#22 JEALOUSY  
He immediately lost the appetite to eat her decently-home baked cookies when he saw her smiling while speaking to another black-haired guy from the corner of his eye.

#23 HANDS  
Sapphire wasn't so psyched at the fact that Ruby was forcefully dragging her to a cheap sales held in the shopping mall down town but she loved the way he squeezed her hand tightly and dashed through the crowd early in the morning.

#24 TASTE  
Whenever Sapphire pays Ruby a visit in his home at Goldenrod City, he would be the one who cooks her favourite mushroom soup and she will never admit to him that it is the best soup that she has ever tasted, although he seeks for feedback every time – she would just brush him off with a smirk and rush over to the refrigerator to find something sweet to drink.

#25 DEVOTION  
Sapphire thought all Ruby cared about was making sure that all his Pokémon looked beautiful, elegant and ready to conquer any Pokémon contests, but his actions proved that there was something else more important above that all.

#26 FOREVER  
She immediately turned into a puddle of goo when the Petalburg gym leader's son reassured her that he would always be there for her whenever she needed him.

#27 BLOOD  
He had been fighting for himself for the past years and although he has vowed never to battle again, he still would risk everything – including his own life – for the girl whom he made the 80 days bet with.

#28 SICKNESS  
He had rushed over to her house once he got to know that she was sick, and had quite an enjoyable time lecturing her jokingly to drink more water and take shelter from the rain because she was too sick to actually rebut him.

#29 MELODY  
She stared unbelievingly at the boy when she saw him sitting right in front of a piano, playing the most melodious tune she's ever heard in her whole life.

#30 STAR  
That night when Sapphire stared out of the window, she saw a shooting star and made a wish; little did she know that Ruby, on the other side, was making a wish too.

#31 HOME  
The way he welcomed her with open arms into his house in Goldenrod City and took her to the guest room really made Sapphire feel as though as she was at her own home.

#32 CONFUSION  
He wondered if he should keep avoiding the fact that his heartbeat rate increased tremendously when face to face with her while she kept questioning about the confession, insisting that he did confess.

#33 FEAR  
She was indeed a fearless wild, cave girl, but she could not imagine the thought of seeing him risking his life to shield her from a deadly blow; as far as he was concerned, she couldn't help but fear the loss of him.

#34 LIGHTNING/THUNDER  
She snickered when he closed his eyes frightfully and cuddled up close to her when he saw lightning; and she would have kept on teasing him if he hadn't tighten his grips on her waist when the thunder rumbled.

#35 BONDS  
Every passing day, a new chapter of Ruby and Sapphire's lives unfold; every passing hour, they continue to quarrel over the most insignificant things; and every passing second symbolizes their memories of one another and the bonding ties that tend to strengthen more and more.

#36 MARKET  
On his way back from the shopping mall, he had noticed the familiar brunette girl talking to a shopkeeper with the sunshine glinting off her hair, and that was the moment he took out his cell phone and took a photo of her before approaching her with an embrace.

#37 TECHNOLOGY  
Making sure that she looked decently feminine, Sapphire mustered up enough courage to confront Ruby to ask him for a favour, which was to teach her how to use computers and operate cell phones.

#38 GIFT  
She knew that she wouldn't be receiving anything from him on Valentine's Day because he had insisted that he had forgotten all about their confession but to her surprise, when she returned home, her mother told her that Ruby had left something for her.

#39 SMILE  
His genuine sunshine-like smile often reflects his somehow sissy but caring attitude towards the girl he cared for the most; and it was his smile that made him look more matured and dashing.

#40 INNOCENCE  
Whenever she had finished helping her papa in his research work, she would skip joyfully into the house-next-door to pay a visit of her neighbour – and childhood friend – and asked him if he was free to hang out with her, just for a while.

#41 COMPLETION  
When young, he had inspired her to battle whereas she had taught him the ways of beauty and elegance; at present, he always encourages her to be more ladylike and elegant whereas she constantly reprimands him for being too classy and arrogant.

#42 CLOUDS  
They yelled at each other coherently and nudged each other in a playful manner when he claimed that there was a cute Azurill bouncing amongst the clouds whilst she insisted that it was obviously a magnificent Ampharos standing straight up proudly.

#43 SKY  
Although Ruby preferred Johto's modern cities over Hoenn's rural countryside, there was one thing he loved about living in Hoenn and that was the ability to see the clear blue skies during a fine day – and a certain loud girl would forcefully drag him up her Tropius so that he could soar the skies with her.

#44 HEAVEN  
No matter how many times she had crawled on fours, swung through vines, dressed in leaves and spoke with her strange cave girl accent; in his eyes, she was still his angel.

#45 HELL  
A minute lasted like an eternity when she saw the boy dive into the deep oceans in order to search for her necklace's sapphire pendant, and she couldn't do anything to help him – because he didn't want her to ruin the pretty summer dress he'd sewn for her.

#46 SUN  
She was like the sun, always brimming with unless energy and enthusiasm; she was the one who gave meaning to his life and enlightened each and every day of his with a mischievous grin on her face.

#47 MOON  
The couple danced to their heart's content in the fields of their rented villa, with the companion of sparkling stars and the moon that reflected the sun's beam on their very heads, illuminating their most memorable night ever.

#48 WAVES  
She enjoyed having the cool sea breeze blow her hair while she walked across the soft beach barefoot; it took him a while to stop whining but once she flopped down beside him, he just couldn't forget the feeling of the ocean wave lapping his bare feet gently, which sent jolting sparks up his spine.

#49 HAIR  
He enjoyed running his fingers through her hair as she slept and for once, he thought that she looked like an elegant princess during her slumber.

#50 SUPERNOVA  
She had urged him to climb up the tree faster because she didn't want him to miss the fantastic sight of shooting starts raining down the sky; silently, she'd wished that they would stay like this forever.


End file.
